


You're my everything

by Dreamworld08



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Jake x Piers, Love, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamworld08/pseuds/Dreamworld08
Summary: Piers survives the underwater explosion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this story!!!
> 
> Sorry for the huge inaccuracies, but its for fun!!
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of details, Its 12:25am when I wrote this and I have school so, please be nice  
> ^_^
> 
> Leave any suggestions for any future Jake x Piers fanfics!!!

Your my everything~  
Piers gazed at his right arm well, what was left of it and let out a nostalgic sigh. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he started to remember the events that had taken place three months ago, the events that changed his life and his appearance. 

He could also feel tears starting to form as he touched the missing piece where his arm used to be, the arm that saved his captains' life.

Sure, he was grateful that he had survived the underwater explosion, thanks to Jake muller who had returned to save both him and Chris from dying. And sure he didn't like the guy but he did managed to thank him before blacking out. 

But the fact that his right arm was chopped off made him feel sad beacuse he won't be holding a gun anymore and he wouldn't be able to go to the missions anymore due to his state of being. He would just be there in the BSAA headquarters, giving out instructions and information about the situations which seemed pretty boring to him. 

Piers moved his gaze to the small orange bottles that were sitting on his nightstand and could feel his stomach tighten. Ever since he entered the hospital he had been chugging down on pills and liquids that would make him passout and that would make his pain vanish into thin air which he appreciated.  
And now that he was at home he would be doing the same thing, chugging down pills and drinking liquids. 

But, besides his 'addiction' there was one thing that surprised him. Even know it still surprised him.

Jake Muller was now taking care of him by helping him take his medications, cooking for him, taking him to the bathroom which ment Jake would be waiting outside the bathroom while Piers was in there doing his buisness and Jake would help him get changed which resulted in awkward moments most of the time.

But besides their awkward moments and their small fights, Piers appriciated Jakes' help and company. It kept Piers from feeling lonely and helpless. 

Sometimes Piers would ask himself why would Jake, the guy who despised him and who wanted to kill him, all of a sudden started to help him? Was it because Sherry told him to? or Did Jake feel bad for him? 

"You okay over there?" He heard a deep soothing voice come from inside the room. 

"What?" Piers dumbly said as he snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Jake who was standing on the door way. 

"You okay?" Jake asked with a bit of annoyence, hating to repeat himself.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I was thinking about things." Piers apologized as he looked down at the white sheet he was covered in. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jake asked as he walked towards the bed, closing the door behind him. 

"The events that took place three months ago" Piers answered earnestly as he looked at Jake who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Ah, that again." Jake nostalgic said as he looked down at the wooden floor. "What were you thinking about?" 

"Y'know, the same thing. How i was close to dying until you had a change of heart and decided to come back." Piers said as he looked at Jake with a sincere look. 

Jake let out a soft chuckle "A change of heart. That's funny."

"Well, why would you come back and save both me and Chris when you were so close to the exit?" Piers asked in a bitter tone. 

Jake turned his gaze from the floor and looked at Piers with a dignified look. He looked into Piers' light brown eyes and could easily see questions floating around in his eyes.

"I wasn't going to let you do something that would've killed you. We my not like each other but trust me, i wasn't going to leave you to die in a underwater base." Jake earnestly said. 

" We my not like one another, but im not a complete asshole who would just leave someone like you to die. If it were that precious captain of yours I would've easily left him and just save you instead ." Jake said as he placed his hand on Piers' left knee. 

"After all I seem to have grown to you." Jake said in a loe voice. 

Piers could feel his cheeks warm up as he looked into Jakes' blue eyes and saw how honest he was being at this point. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he continued to look into those blue eyes that he grew to love. 

"Look, these months that i've spent here with you made me realize that you aren't a complete asshole nor a jarhead, but a normal guy who, would basically risk his live to save those he cares about." Jake continued. 

As they looked into each other eyes, they didn't realized that they were slowly starting to get closer to one another until they were just a few inches away from each others faces. 

"Jake, I..." Piers started until he was cut off by Jakes' index fingre. 

"Just shut up." Jake whispered before removing his fingre and placing his lips on Piers' warm lips causing Piers to gasp as he felt Jakes' warm lips on his own. 

Piers slowly kissed back and placed his right hand on Jakes' thigh, keeping him from losing balance.  
As they continued to kiss they eventually had to move away for air. 

"Piers, no matter how you look I love you. You could be missing both of your arms or you could have scars all over, but I will always love you. You're my everything."  
Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!!!
> 
> Have a beautiful day!!! ^_^


End file.
